looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 5/21/17 - 5/27/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *5/21/17 - 6am - Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweet Zoo/Tweetie Pie/Tweety's Circus *5/21/17 - 1am - Sandy Claws/Satan's Waitin'/Scaredy Cat/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Scent-imental Over You/Scrambled Aches/Sheep Ahoy/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Dime to Retire/Dixie Fryer/Dog Pounded/Rhapsody Rabbit *5/22/17 - 6am - Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Up-Standing Sitter/Upswept Hare/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop *5/22/17 - 4pm - There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky *5/22/17 - 1am - Show Biz Bugs/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Snow Business/Sock A Doodle Do/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A/Steal Wool/Don't Axe Me/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Double or Mutton *5/23/17 - 6am - Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare/What Makes Daffy Duck/What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Who's Kitten Who/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You *5/23/17 - 4pm - Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweet Zoo/Tweetie Pie/Tweety's Circus *5/23/17 - 1am - Stooge For a Mouse/Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Strangled Eggs/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Stupor Duck/Stupor Salesman/Sugar and Spies/Superior Duck/Suppressed Duck/Tease for Two/Dough for the Do-Do/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Dr. Jerkyl's Hide/Zipping Along *5/24/17 - 6am - Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Yolks on You/You Were Never Duckier/Zip Zip Hooray!/Zip 'N Snort/Zipping Along *5/24/17 - 4pm - Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Up-Standing Sitter/Upswept Hare/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop *5/24/17 - 1am - There They Go-Go-Go!/This Is a Life/Thumb Fun/Tired and Feathered/To Beep or Not to Beep/To Hare Is Human/Too Hop to Handle/Touche and Go/Transylvania 6-5000/Trap Happy Porky/Drip-Along Daffy/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24 1/2th Century *5/25/17 - 6am - Zoom and Bored/Zoom at the Top/14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Ant Pasted/Apes of Wrath *5/25/17 - 4pm - Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare/What Makes Daffy Duck/What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Who's Kitten Who/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You *5/25/17 - 1am - Tree Cornered Tweety/Tree For Two/Tugboat Granny/Tweet and Lovely/Tweet and Sour/Tweet Dreams/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweet Zoo/Tweetie Pie/Tweety's Circus/Duck Soup to Nuts/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Ducking the Devil *5/26/17 - 6am - Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Banty Raids/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/14 Carrot Rabbit *5/26/17 - 4pm - Windblown Hare/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Woolen Under Where/Yankee Dood It/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Yolks on You/You Were Never Duckier/Zip Zip Hooray!/Zip 'N Snort/Zipping Along *5/26/17 - 1am - Tweety's S.O.S./Two Gophers from Texas/Unexpected Pest/Up-Standing Sitter/Upswept Hare/Walky Talky Hawky/War and Pieces/Water Water Every Hare/Wearing of the Grin/Weasel Stop/Dumb Patrol/Egg Scramble, An/Fair Haired Hare *5/27/17 - 6am - Beep Prepared/Beep, Beep/Bewitched Bunny/Big House Bunny/Big Snooze/Big Top Bunny/Bill of Hare/Bird in a Bonnet, A/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous *5/27/17 - 1am - Weasel While You Work/Wet Hare/What Makes Daffy Duck/What's My Lion/What's Opera Doc?/Who Scent You?/Who's Kitten Who/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Wild About Hurry/Wild Over You/False Hare/Fast and Furry-ous/Fast Buck Duck THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *5/21/17 - 1:30pm - Whatever Happened to Shorty/Big Knight Out, A *5/21/17 - 2pm - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *5/21/17 - 10pm - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting *5/21/17 - 10:30pm - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball *5/22/17 - 1:30pm - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet *5/22/17 - 2pm - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *5/22/17 - 10pm - Feather Christmas/Fistful of Lutefisk, A *5/22/17 - 10:30pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem, A *5/23/17 - 1:30pm - When Harry Met Salieri/Early Woim Gets the Boid *5/23/17 - 2pm - This Is the Kitty/Eye for an Aye Aye *5/23/17 - 10pm - Whatever Happened to Shorty/Big Knight Out, A *5/23/17 - 10:30pm - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *5/24/17 - 1:30pm - Blackboard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? *5/24/17 - 2pm - Dial V for Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *5/24/17 - 10pm - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet *5/24/17 - 10:30pm - Bayou on the Half Shell/Seeing Double *5/25/17 - 1:30pm - Tail End?, The/This Is the End *5/25/17 - 2pm - Chip Off the Old Castle, A *5/25/17 - 10pm - When Harry Met Salieri/Early Woim Gets the Boid *5/25/17 - 10:30pm - This Is the Kitty/Eye for an Aye Aye *5/26/17 - 1:30pm - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *5/26/17 - 2pm - Bull Running on Empty *5/26/17 - 10pm - Blackboard Jumble/What's the Frequency Kitty? *5/26/17 - 10:30pm - Dial V for Veterinarian/California's Crusty Bronze *5/27/17 - 1:30pm - Cat Who Knew Too Much *5/27/17 - 2pm - Outback Down Under *5/27/17 - 10pm - Tail End?, The/This Is the End *5/27/17 - 10:30pm - Chip Off the Old Castle, A NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker